Marshall/Gallery
To see Marshall's videos, click here. Season 1 *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe *Pups Save a Train *Pup Pup Boogie *Pups in a Fog *Pups Save the Sea Turtles *Pups and the Very Big Baby *Pups Save the Circus *Pup a Doodle Do *Pup Pup Goose *Pup Pup and Away *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Fight Fire *Pups Save the Bunnies *Pup-Tacular *Pups Save the Bay *Pups Save a Goodway *Pups Get a Rubble *Pups Save a Walrus *Pups Save the Treats *Pups Get a Lift *Pups Save a Hoedown *Pups Save Alex *Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Pups Save a School Day *Pups Turn on the Lights *Pups Save a Pool Day *Circus Pup-Formers *Pups Make a Splash *Pups Fall Festival *Pups Save Christmas *Pups on Ice *Pups and the Snow Monster *Pups Save a Super Pup *Pups Save Ryder's Robot *Pups Go All Monkey *Pups Save a Hoot *Pups Save a Bat *Pups Save a Toof *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie *Pups Save Ryder *Pups Great *Pups Take the Cake *Pups and the Beanstalk *Pups Save the Turbots *Pups Save the Camping Trip *Pups and the Trouble with Turtles *Pups and the Pirate Treasure Season 2 *Pups Save the Space Alien *Pups Save a Flying Frog *Pups Save the Penguins *Pups Save a Dolphin Pup *Pups Save Jake *Pups Save the Parade *Pups Save the Diving Bell *Pups Save the Beavers *Pups Save a Ghost *Pups Save a Show *Pups Save an Ace *Pups Save a Wedding *The New Pup *Pups' Jungle Trouble *Pups ave a Herd *Pups and the Big Freeze *Pups Save a Basketball Game *Pups Save a Talent *Pups Save the Corn Roast *Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone *Pups Save the Deer *Pups Save a Friend *Pups Save a Stowaway *Pups Save the Parrot *Pups Save the Queen Bee *Pups' Adventures in Babysitting *Pups Save the Fireworks *Pups Save an Elephant Family *Pups and the Mischievous Kittens *Pups Save a Mer-Pup *Pups Save a Sniffle *Pups and the Ghost Cabin *Pups Save an Adventure *Pups Save a Surprise *Pups Save the Mayor's Race *Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot *Pups Save Walinda *Pups Save a Big Bone *Pups Save a Floundering Francois *Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins *Pups Save a Pizza *Pups Save Skye *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Pups Save an Eagle *Pup-Fu! *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Puups Save a Snowboard Competition *Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea Season 3 *Pups Find a Genie *Pups Save a Tightrope Walker *Pups Save a Goldrush *Pups Save the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Soccer Game *Pups Save a Lucky Collar *Air Pups *Pups Save Friendship Day *Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol *Pups Save a Lost Tooth LearningValues.png|Marshall, representing the series' learning values IMG 39281.jpg Marshall rescuing Callie.jnp.jpg Marshall2.PNG Cali is on top of Marshall's Hat.PNG Marshall.png Silly Marshall.png Marshall and Rocky at the hoedown.png Marshall the last one at the elevator.jpg Marshall dancing.jpg Marshall's tail spin at the hoedown.jpg Marshall thinking about treats.jpg Marshall howling.jpg Marshall and Rocky.jpg Marshall rescuing Callie.jpg Marshall searching for geese.jpg Marshall getting hit by the ball.jpg Birds really do love Marshall.png Marshall rescuing Chickaletta.png Marshall and Skye playing Pup Pup Boogie 2.jpg Chase and Marshall in the pumpkins.jpg Marshall and Zuma.jpg Marshall and Fuzzy.jpg Marshall and Chase with Mayor Goodway's bag.png Marshall-feat-332x363.jpg Pawpatrol chase and marshall-250x206.jpg MarshallNickJr.jpg Marshallfly.PNG Marshall really close.PNG Marshall sleeping.PNG Marshall clean his truck.PNG Marshall cleaing his truck.PNG Marshall holding bread.PNG Marshall and Fuzzy sleeping.PNG Fuzzy on top of Marshall's head.PNG Cali on marshall's face.PNG Pawpatrol chase and marshall.jpg Marshallfailwellnotwet.PNG Marshall(sleepingAngel).png Marshall and his cute widdle teddy bear.png Poorwittlemarshall.png DontCryMarshall.png Marshall sleeping with The Fuzz.png Skye, Marshall and FUZZEH.png Marshallgetsboughne.png Character large-marshall.jpg Fired-up Marshall.jpg Marshall (1).jpg Paw Patrol Ryder And Marshall.png Marshall.jpeg Troll lol.PNG IMG_64426331277559.jpeg Capture.PNG Bump.PNG BETTER.PNG Awoooooooooooooooooo.PNG Ok!.PNG OH YOU DIDN'T.PNG Oh No..PNG Nice moves MarshaLL..PNG I THINK YOU'RE GONNA CRASH.PNG Don't run away!.PNG Marshall fell off his lader.PNG|Marshall has fell off his ladder 1972270_539282149518614_2121948139_n (1).jpg ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.PNG OoOoOoO.PNG All.PNG 1da966d05a08fb6335a82a9697c2ecd9.png Marshallwiki.PNG 4e04ab3f10cbb1396e619076f4b254f8.png|Marshall with a banana in his mouth, thanks to Mr. Porter. Marshall's got a banunu on his hoyid.png Canon2.PNG Canon.png Snapshot 2 (3-3-14 18-15).png Paw-patrol-marshall.jpg Rocky and Marshall.jpg|Rocky and Marshall Ryder, Marshall, and Chase.jpg Ryder's calling.jpg Images-1.jpeg pizap.com13883589842451.jpg Fired-up Marshall.jpg Character large-marshall.jpg Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg Images.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg Marshall.jpg 1464638_514409058672590_801635845_n.png Images-1345.jpeg Imagestttg-7.jpeg Narshallvechile.jpeg Hjjj.PNG Images-1fhfgk3.jpeg 68ee769a17e6858278cc0d58289b8952.png marshallgetsboughne.png 2bf5f3dc3b89117b8fcfc3a24634b103.png d3707492361f08d2cb9e498dc3eea56b.png Marshall.png Marshall sleeping with The Fuzz.png DontCryMarshall.png|Don't cry, Marshall ReadyToGough.png hoyul.png poorwittlemarshall.png LickLick.png Plap.png|Ouch! YEEHAW.png|Cowboy Marshall. CareUts.png wannameetthatdad.png|You look good, Marshall. Smile! Stuck.PNG whoyoucallinconehead.png ForHandsomePuppy32.png pumpkinlel.png|Marshall the Pumpkin. THECRABHASSPOKEN.png oopsiez.png|"Ooooohhh.....I shouldn't have done that. WordsWeShouldAllLiveBy.png|"Do my best, and forget the rest!" Thanks!.png|Mayor Goodway presenting Marshall with the Fastest Fire-Pup Award. HAHAHAHAHAITSAGIRRAFEHAHAHAHA.png|Marshall the Clown. ppppttt.png|Marshall spitting out some feathers. Marshall and his cute widdle teddy bear.png|Carrying his teddy bear Marshall(sleepingAngel).png DashAwayAll!.png|"Dash away all!" Siren.png Ride.png Pick me pleeeeth.png 348f42b4842711e39be90ebaa327dffe_8.jpg Whett.png Images-58.jpeg Licky.png|Marshall licking Ryder. Stuckmas.PNG|Tangled Marshallfailwellnotwet.PNG Toyboat!.PNG Itonmyfaxjh.PNG|Woah!!!! b5d3bd40bb8148f57697f412efab2af0.png City Hall.PNG|Ryder, Chase and Marshall are at City Hall pawpatrol_chase_and_marshall.jpg|An upcoming Marshall plush toy. A9e4a968c22ade4e3cd2634b0948c98e.png 1604780 525317417581754 1611138638 n.png Marshall sleeping.PNG Marshall really close.PNG Marshall holding bread.PNG Marshall clean his truck.PNG Marshall cleaing his truck.PNG Marhall resting.PNG Fuzzy on top of Marshall's head.PNG Cali on marshall's face.PNG Again RYDER NEEDS US!.PNG Mqarshallfiretrucl.PNG MarshallNickJr.jpg Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.PNG Crack up!.PNG Classic.PNG Snapshot 2 (2-3-2014 8-54 PM).png O.PNG Capture.PNG marshall-feat-332x363.jpg Treat time.jpg Marshall and Chase with Mayor Goodway's bag.png Marshall and Zuma.jpg 3de4d5c07bb411e3a7780e4a7a0a1381 8.jpg Marshall and Fuzzy.jpg Chase and Marshall in the pumpkins.jpg Marshall rescuing Callie.jpg Marshall searching for geese.jpg Marshall getting hit by the ball.jpg Birds really do love Marshall.png Marshall rescuing Chickaletta.png Marshall and Skye playing Pup Pup Boogie 2.jpg Marshall and Rocky at the hoedown.png Marshall the last one at the elevator.jpg Marshall dancing.jpg Marshall's tail spin at the hoedown.jpg Marshall thinking about treats.jpg Screenshot 1.png d3f45d65b6cff06adc2d8218146e9ee0.png|"I'll be it! I'll be it!!!" 800a9330db72a1293f647ff4aa502369.png|"I'm good!" 1781318 201850046690196 346519011 n.jpg|I'm Marshall! Silly Marshall.png The Triple Decker.jpg 1911944 532747193505443 1518556186 n.png It smells so good.PNG Marshall2.PNG 1743751_533971156716380_658279196_n.png Look'n smooth.PNG c9e0e532dcf3a6221f651986b7ab7d28.png|"Marshall's Transform N' Go Firetruck", set to be released in June. c083c55d4fab979ecaa0db38346425c0.png|Another view of the truck, and a different Marshall figurine. IMG_3918.jpg IMG_3928.jpg IMG_3932.jpg IMG_3934.jpg IMG_4050.jpg IMG_4051.jpg IMG_4052.jpg|An upcoming Marshall plush toy. IMG_4054.jpg IMG_4055.jpg IMG_4056.jpg IMG_4060.jpg IMG_39281.jpg C8510b080dab65a20d4c7c6998969f32.png D35ab65b42d7cee89c0f6888fa8786b4.png Ae55c10d32705cf180c399a5706db015.png 5dfa2e713bbfb11a2780e8c3565b4395.png MarshallMonday2242014.png Mershull.png Woooof!.PNG Wehavetosavethefood.PNG Made it.PNG Ouch..PNG Pups Save a Bat.png PinTheBadgeOnMarshall.jpg Snapshot 1 (07-03-2014 17-35).png Snapshot 6 (07-03-2014 17-37).png Snapshot 16 (07-03-2014 17-39).png Snapshot 14 (07-03-2014 17-39).png Snapshot 13 (07-03-2014 17-39).png Snapshot 10 (07-03-2014 17-38).png 1781968 537289966384499 2097271599 n.png 8ca64731e7f973fde673de019109c027.png 8ede7012511f372195ebd630874f2238.png Chase upset at Marshall.png Frizzzbee.png Morshull is stuck in the KAYGE MOGGLE.png Bbaad9c6df5450d67706ef59c25c6cea.png 57641258fcfe51d39805b2f0a1361238.png If i was in that treehouse i would give marshall the largest hug.png PSAB7.PNG PSAB6.PNG PSAB4.PNG 4e480da263d7ade0f8fe70f7a7305cf5.png Snapshot 10 (08-03-2014 08-21).png thank god for utorrent.png Lick lick.png MERSHILL.png Best friends.png PSASD13.PNG PSASD10.PNG PSASD9.PNG 1524576_550542765059219_2137617169_n.png 39adf5be7dc9d8352c6915454cd230cc.png 10001294_551729144940581_2080290112_n.png 1979720_553524458094383_1319001555_n.png B483e2a2b7941adacd0849aedee98d0b.png 1f08447c32da5116bf97fdc7f32615e4.png C65316b61c470450d1945d7087c7bcb8.png A21d5bff86c35dc6f21f5830182546e8.png D255a34f6236dad07bea82252c2b4b8c.png whatswrawngrhubull.png|"What's wrong, Rubble?" a8f21bd51441dafd90ee6b5f20ed8277.png|"Aoo, aoo, Aooooooooo!!!!" 0d404fc674c171c0e82595d5c5c6101c.png|Marshall catching a treat with his mouth. bvycyujkl.png af2efe922fd49ada0575f58674a91667.png whynawt.png yew silley ghooz.png marshallfun.PNG 5ee17f72faaf8af4d7f16bd019e19c07.png 8296e462f8b3bca4b0d261f17f3c60f7.png 23d56a40b143a7c93e953dec9a3ad4ea.png 1b97657fa9666b791f6b5a896ec6502f.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-15-07h23m07s197.png Screen Shot 2014-04-14 at 9.13.19 PM.png If_It_Wasn't_So_Wet.jpg MarshallOopsPitCrew.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-17 at 7.39.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 10.39.51 PM.png Ffd0dbf927e58cffd1230a27fade091c.png Edc2c1be23a96fd4b1f23a1a70fbfdf2.png 57ec9dc1bbc06c5a0fecf0d50f45f0e1.png marshall 03.png Screen Shot 2014-04-27 at 2.59.43 PM.png 10154119_569931129787049_4235389720076069714_n.png 10313049_570889529691209_6160584047990704653_n.png MARSHALL03WITHMARSHALL.PNG Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-09h55m55s182.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-09h25m48s215.png -.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-07h14m01s201.png Tawkmarsh6.JPG $ 57 (6).JPG $ 57 (5).JPG $ 57 (4).JPG Tawkmarsh3.JPG Tawkmarsh2.JPG Marshall skye 06.JPG Fsjsrysyy.JPG Cimage.jpg|Marshall: I'm Fired Up Fire Truck.jpg|Marshall's Fire Engine I'm Fired Up.jpg Meet.PNG 23marshall.PNG 10154369 567917466655082 5339724455792335097 n.png 10351582_605298656250296_3815941776809441215_n.png 10561600 671384326279861 7230234858840605829 n.jpg|Marshall and his friends Burned.png 10442946 670581909683872 5006095724597037488 n.jpg 10497893_719402788107054_5251300128592688190_o.jpg 10505114 719401498107183 6403143711465356515 o.jpg 10549990 719401454773854 290777584255945933 o.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-22-10h35m45s247.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-22-10h17m38s121.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-22-10h13m49s136.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-22-04h43m47s176.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-21-23h57m41s2.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-21-23h57m32s164.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-21-23h57m18s16.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-23-23h43m04s107.png 10498156_719392688108064_1589468318621137462_o.jpg Pp109.png Pp110.png Pp111.png 10399979_659961807419239_229322944374204370_n.jpg 10570448_310440115801749_3000888953706270834_n.jpg 10342918 638444456237641 1485755014555994421 n.jpg 10570448 310440115801749 3000888953706270834 n.jpg Page 12.jpg Page 11.jpg Page 10.jpg Page 2.jpg Page 0.jpg 10500375_261737044025871_3438510287453398195_n.jpg Pp113.png Pp117.png Pp121.png Pp120.png Pp122.png 1891238_244444355734659_328696176_n.jpg 10557421_1451828141752655_4468153869737978952_n.jpg 10534677 1442309082704561 4631371479946770839 n.jpg 1459809 619907738122721 4976586897868745848 n.png 1979866_505308222923732_1514420390_n.jpg 10353111_1434318806836922_5579636208432163316_n.jpg 10384108_622410564539105_4786486294578508912_n.png 10565181 340659502756055 7132620506936367894 n.jpg Ryder and the pups playing.png Pp349.png Pp344.png Pp343.png Pp341.png Pp340.png Pp339.png Pp338.png Pp335.png Pp334.png Pp331.png Pp320.png Pp317.png Pp316.png Pp315.png Pp311.png Pp309.png Pp308.png 10400863 634672766646218 3572788005224471810 n.png evil marshall.jpg|Evil Marshall 10609535 638899989556829 4151207248908779626 n.png M2.jpg M1.jpg 10393689 643455352434626 5682768780073988192 n.png 203-save-jake-sneak-peek-thumb.jpg 10685502 744069635640369 4377005378994898109 n.jpg 10675624 744069622307037 1825016823440418635 n.jpg 10665246 744069595640373 63922090615727910 n.jpg 10629560 744069582307041 209810887129332331 n.jpg 10534443 744069638973702 5377026037648574062 n.jpg 10450155 744069648973701 6118137681490825313 n.jpg 1622865 744069652307034 6049009457282313822 n.jpg 10992 744069598973706 8267229788274676322 n.jpg Pp485.png Pp484.png Pp483.png Pp482.png Pp481.png Pp479.png Pp477.png Pp478.png Pp476.png Pp475.png Pp473.png Pp472.png Pp471.png Pups save a jake 6.PNG Pp4700.png Pp469.png Pp468.png Pp467.png Pups save a jake 5.PNG Pp466.png Pp465.png Pp464.png Pups save a jake 4.PNG Pups save a jake 3.PNG Pups save a jake 2.PNG Pups save a jake.PNG Pups save a jake 1.PNG 10647137 744435975603735 5500429349114232203 n.jpg 27912-1-41.jpg 27912-1-29.jpg 27912-1-25 (1).jpg 27912-1-10 (1).jpg 27912-1-9 (1).jpg 27912-1-5 (1).jpg 27912-1-4 (1).jpg Bb5.jpg Pups to the rescue book 4.PNG Pups to the rescue book 3.PNG Vlcsnap-2014-09-26-18h36m50s243.png Pp714.png Pp723.png 1655942 651700461610115 2375001329253934130 n.png 1609881 516803438433152 8215468 n (1).png 1491722 499324373514392 417483801 n.png 944302 477630315683798 494377753 n.png Pp759.png Pp774.png 10644135 655702007876627 880838340978430400 o.png Pp888.png Pp873.png Marshall_and_Chase_with_Mayor_Goodway's_bag.png Psag22.png Psag20.png Psag18.png Psag17.png Psag11.png Psag10.png Psag9.png Psag5.png Psag4.png Psag2.png Psaa26.png Psaa23.png Psaa12.png Psaa11.png Psaa10.png Psaa8.png Psaa6.png Psaa5.png Psaa4.png Psaa3.png 10173533 664778650302296 1847612568506272427 n.png Pp1096.png Pp1095.png Pp1087.png Snapshot 0009.png Pp1171.png Pp1169.png Pp1168.png Pp1167.png Paw girl grp 004 cgi.png|Marshall standing next to Skye and Everest. Tnp48.png Tnp41.png Tnp33.png Tnp30.png Tnp25.png Tnp24.png marshall.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-11-12-17h38m29s112.png 10610764 682347665212061 6034460045816010039 n.png Marshall Christmas.png ChristmasCutie.png 1901125 684873851626109 5188757838502750587 n.jpg 10690168 687482118031949 3879479272861750298 n.png 10801908 689497104497117 2591274560564777614 n.png MarshallSkye&Chase.png 1797505 694342654012562 910276128038786089 n.jpg 10850155 10153049874257847 4205329164773184576 n.png 2015 Ev Sk Ma.jpg|Celebrating 2015 with the girls. WeLoveYouTooMarshall.png Very Accurate.png Adult sized costume.PNG PPValentinesBumper.png B95MP84IEAM2cMK.jpg 11007888_1570562626563508_1546876293_n.jpg AQUADOODLE.jpg Image4.jpg Paw-patrol-paw-patrols-on-a-roll-video-app 59486-96914 1.jpg PAW Patrol at Nick Hotel.jpg EMT Marshall.png Full4.jpg PAW FIVE!.jpg Marshall image.png PAW Patrol Marshall and Rubble Summer.jpg 12112283 849317135181779 818374599985451457 n.jpg Snapshot 9 (10-29-2015 6-52 AM).png Snapshot 3 (10-29-2015 6-51 AM).png Snapshot 1 (10-29-2015 6-51 AM).png PAW Patrol Animation Marshall 1.png PAW Patrol Animation Marshall 2.png PAW Patrol Animation Marshall 3.png PAW Patrol Marshall Nick Asia.png PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase Winter Snow.png PAW Patrol Marshall Halloween Costume Pumpkin.png PAW Patrol Marshall Off Duty Skateboard.png PAW Patrol Marshall Rubble Chase Summer Surfboard.png PAW Patrol Marshall Summer Sunglasses.png PAW Patrol Marshall with the Penguins Winter 1.png PAW Patrol Marshall with the Penguins Winter 2.png 12400884 892590674187758 6684915143165316335 n.png CKxxbUkVAAAbWPt.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Male Galleries Category:Marshall's Gallery